The present invention relates to an improvement in racket frames reinforced with a honeycomb.
Various embodiments of racket frames have already been proposed, which comprise a honeycomb core (in one or several parts) surrounded with a casing of metal, synthetic material or composite material.
Presently, rackets are commercially available as consisting of two identical metal shells enclosing a strip of a metal honeycomb, the arrangement being assembled by gluing (see Belgian Pat. No. 856.598).
It has also been proposed to form composite racket frames in which are embedded two strips of honeycomb situated on both sides of a core of a swelling synthetic material (see European Patent Application No. 82201002.1).
In a co-pending Belgian patent application filed herewith, applicant describes a tubular means reinforced with a honeycomb, having particularly interesting mechanical properties in a large number of applications, namely the manufacture of racket frames.
The various construction systems briefly described above have a common point in that, during their manufacture, it is possible to determine with a relatively large accuracy the final position of each of the alveoli of the honeycomb in the finished frame.